Fairy Tail University
by LazerPanda13
Summary: The characters of Fairy Tail are going to FTU (Fairy Tail Unversity) A place where students can practice their magic and take lessons for it. When Levy is going to the university she is attacked by a street gang and is saved by a tall man with pericings and long mangy black hair. Mainly Gajevy/GaLe with a tiny bit of other ships. Please review and tell me what I need to do better!
1. Chapter 1 Gang Bangers

**Levy's POV:**

I walk down the streets to FTU (Fairy Tail University). A place where students can practice their magic freely. I use sold script magic. I know I'm weak and tiny, but I can put up a fight. Fairy Tail doesn't have uniforms so I wore my favorite short orange white dress and my matching headband with flowers. I didn't really know what to excpect. I mean, Iv'e never met any other wizard that uses the magic I do. The only other wizard I know is Lucy and she's a celestial wizard. I walk down the sidewalk with my suitcase and my heivly packed bag filled wth several novels for my enjoyment and some history books and encyclopedias. Iv'e never actually been to FTU before so I am so exited. As I turn the corner I see some men lottering in the corner. They're all wearing ripped clothes and leather jackets. "Hey baby." The one wearing a brown jacket says. "Where are you going?" I just ignored them and kept walking hoping that they'd leave me alone. But, I thought wrong. "Hey!" Another yelled. "We asked you where you where going!" I walked faster and heard the men running so I just ran as fast as I could. But one takled me and pinned me to the ground. "Hey, don't struggle. We asked you where you were going? Why don't you come with us?" They all laughed and I spit at the one on me. "Help! Plea-" I yelled as loud as I could put the one wearing the brown jacket covered my mouth and put one finger to his lips signaling me to shut up.

Just then a tall man with several peircings and long black maingy hair threw the man on me off me. I quickly got up and yelled out a spell. "Solid script, Iron!" The words landed on two of the men and I took on the one with the brown jacket. "Solid script, hole!" I yelled. The man was down in the hole yelling for me to get him out. Then when I turned around I noticed that all the rest where down. The tall man with the black hair walked over to me and I bent over a bit. "You should be more careful Shrimp." He said with a sly smirk. "Just so you know, my name is Levy. Thank you for helping me." I said picking up my bags. He then gave me a nod and walked away. Just when I was about to leave I saw a _bite mark_ in the iron I'd dropped. "What the heck?" I said in wonder. I shook the thoughts out of my mind and continued to walk to the university.

I walked into the university and noticed that the building was much larger than it appeard to be. I then saw the main desk and walked over to it. An older lady with light purple hair looked up at me and I gave her a smile. She rolled her eyes and spoke in a very unkind tone. "Name?!" She said not looking at me. "Levy McGarden." She handed me a peice of paper with all of my information. My room number was 843 and my classes where all listed. I walked up the stairs and noticed Lucy there waving at me. "Levy!" She yelled running over to me. "Lucy! How nice to see you." I said with a smile. "You _have_ to tell me what room number you have."

"Okay, it's 834."

"Darn it!"

"I guess we're not in the same room. Just tell me your number."

"835."

"Cool! We're right next to each other!"

"Let's walk to our rooms."

"Okay."

We walked down the hall and I saw our dorms. I hugged Lucy goodbye for now and I walked into my dorm. There where four beds set up, a table, a couple counters with a fridge and a stove, a bathroom and some other funiture. "Wow! This looks so nice. I guess I'm the first person to be here." I choose the bed closest to the window and start to unpack. I place my books on a nearby shelf, my sheets on my bed and my other belongings stayed in my bag or went inside the top droor of the dresser. I grabbed a book about magic history, plopped on my bed and began to read. But as soon as I started a woman wearing snow gear like clothes with blue hair and pale skin walked into the room. "Hello. I said greeting her." She waved back and soon two other girls came into the room. One was a tall strong red head and the other was a tall skinny brunette. "You all must be my room mates." I said getting up from my bed. "I'm Erza Scarlet." Said the red head walking over to me putting out her hand. I gladly shook it. "I'm Levy McGarden." The blue haired lady plopped down on a bed and looked around before hanging up a poster of a man. "Perfect. Now I will see my beloved before I go to sleep every night." She said with a large and somewhat creepy smile. "I'm Canna. And that weirdo is Juvia." Said the tall bruenette. Canna then took out a couple bottles of alchohol and put it in the fridge. "Don't rat me out and I'll let you have some." She said closing the fridge. "So, what kind of magic do you all use?" I asked sitting back on my bed. "I use Spatial Magic." Said Erza. "Card Magic!" yelled Canna. "Water Magic." Said Juvia. "Solid Script Magic." I said. Than everyone else started to unpack. I decided to go see if Lucy would help me find my classes. I got up from my bed and went over to Lucy's dorm.

I knocked on the door and it was quickly answered by a tall beautiful white haired woman. "Um... Is Lucy there?" I asked. "Yes. I'm Mirajane, come on in. My dorm looked a lot like Lucy's. As soon as I walked in I saw Lucy. She quickly got up and I told her on what has happended (besides what happened with those men before I got here.) We went off to try to find all of our classes for tommarrow.

"I'm pretty sure we're getting close to the science room." I said walking down the hallway. We finally found the room and when we walked inside, there he was. The man that helped me eairler. When I turned to talk to Lucy she was gone. I looked and saw her talking to a pink haired boy and the guy that was on Juvia's poster. I decide to walk over to the man but before I do, I turn around and there he is. Looking down at me. "Why, hello Shrimp." He said leaning against the wall. "I told you that my name is Levy."

"Well, _Shrimp_. What brings you here?"

"First off my name is _Levy_ and second I going to school here. And by the way you never told me your name."

"The name's Gajeel."

"Gajeel. Also, thank you again for eailer."

"It ain't that big a deal."

"Well, it is to me."

He laughed a little a started to walk away.

"See ya later _Shrimp_." He said,

He left the classroom and Lucy walked over to me.

"Hey, who was that guy?"

"Gajeel."

"Who?"

I told her about what had happened before I got here and how he saved my butt.

"Wow." Lucy said with a smile.

"What?"

"He likes you."

"No he does not! We litterally just met and I don't even know him!"

"Sure."

"Lucy!"


	2. Chapter 2 Fight

Chapter Two

Lucy's POV:

I can't believe that those jerks did that to Levy! I mean, she is cute but I never imagined that would happen. I walked to my next class with Levy next to me and I couldn't wait to start. I mean, I'm finally away from my father and I get to go to the best collage ever! My first class was "Battles." I kept on thinking that I'd have to fight one of my friends but I quickly knew that this would be a reality once I saw the area type thing in the middle of the classroom. We all took our seats and there was complete silence. I wonder why? "Hello class. My name is Gildarts. I'll be your battle teacher." For most of the class we descused what to do in a battle and different tequenics. Then, when we only had 20 minutes left, it was time to fight.

"The fallowing students will fight each other in the ring and I please ask that you not kill the students. I only want minor ingures." The entire class was in shock ad they all where wided eyed and scared. "Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox. You to will be fighting each other. Please, step into the ring." This hardly seemed fair. A big guy like Gajeel could kill Levy in one hit. I still don't know what kind of magic he uses but I'm sure it's no good.

Levy's POV:

I was shaking. I saw how he took down all of those other guys but I'm going to make sure I win. And that I can show everybody that I am strong. I got up from my seat and went over to the ring. Gajeel walked next to me and whispered in my ear. "I'll go easy on you Shrimp." He said it sarcasticly and then walked over into the area laughing. I got in my ready position and Gildarts signaled us to fight. "Solid Script, Iorn!" I yelled. I though it would drop on him and he would get crushed but instead he smiled and started to eat it. "Iorn dragon, Iron Fist!" He yelled and the large metal hand hit my gut and it hurt, REALLY bad. But, I had to keep fighting. "Solid Script, Fire!" I yelled and threw the attack at him. He tried to dodge it but his arm got a little burned. "Iron dragon, ROAR!" He yelled and that attack made me feel pain everywhere. I tried to get up but then feel back to the ground. "Levy!" was the last thingI heard before I feel unconsiose.

I woke up in the infermary. I was bandaged up almost everywhere and I looked around but all I could see was the white ceiling. I tried to sit up but that only brought me more pain, so I sat back down. I turned my head to the right and saw Lucy asleep in a chair. When I turned my head to the left I saw the man that caused my pain. Gajeel. He wasn't asleep. He was just looking around the room, until his eyes met mine. "Your'e awake Shrimp." He said and walked over to me. "Look, I'm sorry. I went to far."

"It's fine. I'll be okay."

"You're forgiving me that eaisly?"

I couldn't reply all I could do was give him a nod and he just sat back down. The nurse came in and walked over to me. "Hello, Miss McGarden." The nurse pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "You're going to be in crutches for a couple weeks or maybe a month. The ingures aren't to saveir but you'll have to skip out on any other matches in your battle class, or in gym class." She smiled at me and I nodded at her with a smile on my face. "Now, you'll be able to attend class tomarrow. For, today get some rest."

"Alright. Thank you." I said. And with that she left the room and I feel back asleep.

I was on my way to one of my classes. I'd missed first and second period because those where Battle and Gym class. I was on my way to magic history class. I absoulutly knew that I would adore this class. I already knew a lot about ancient text and I couldn't wait to learn more. My bag was around one of my shoulders and it hurt but I had to endure the pain. I was running a bit late but the nurse told me that I would be excussed. When I got into the class all eyes where on me. "I'm sorry I'm late." I said. "It's fine. Your'e already excussed. Why don't you take a seat behind Jett." I walked over to see Jett and then I sat behind him. I knew him because he went to my high school and soo did this other guy named Troy. They got on my nerves sometimes but I'm just glad Troy isn't here because I knew it would be bad. I took a lot of notes and wrote a lot down. I didn't want to forget anything that I might need to know for tests.

When the bell rang to signal that class was over I put my things in my bag and put my bag over my shoulder. As soon as that happened I winced in pain feeling tears about to come out of my eyes. I quickly blinked them away and I grabbed my crutches about to head off. "Here, let me carry your bag Shrimp." I turned around to see that it was Gajeel. "No, I'll be fine." But as soon as I start to walk and the pressure on my shoulder gets worse I wince in pain again. Gajeel takes the bag from me and I just have to accept this. "What's your next class?" He asks looking forward. "Math." I say looking up at him. We just continue to walk and I notice a couple people staring. I don't blame them. Yesterday you wouldv'e thinked that he hated me, but today, he's beging nice to me. I think it's kinda sweet. We walk down the hallway and when I reach my class he walks in and gives me my bag. Then he just starts to walk away "Um... Gajeel?" I say. He turns around. "Thank you." He nods and then leaves the classroom.

Gajeel's POV:

It feels kinda nice to help the shrimp. I mean, I'm pretty sure I did go to far the day before yesterday. "Gajeel!" I knew that voice. It was Salamander. "What?" I ask turning around. "Gray, Jellal and I are all going to the hockey game tomarrow, you want to come?" He said with that dimb grin on his face. "Sure." I just walk off to my next stupid class. I would love to punch that grin right off Salamander's face. I walk to my next class, gym.


	3. Chapter 3 Accident

Chapter Three

Levy's POV:

That's how it went for a while. Gajeel would carry my bag from class to class. I would thank him and then he'd leave. There was barley any other conversations in the hallway. Except when I asked him why he he was carrying my bag. He just told me he wanted to make up for causing me the ingury. Well, he didn't use those exact words but I just summed it up. Lucy was eating a salad and she was talking with one of her spirits nammed Plue. I think he's really cute. I was eating a chicken sandwhich and some fries. I looked over and I saw Natsu pouring some hotsause down Gray's shirt. "Hey! Watcha do that for Flame Brain!" yelled Gray taking off his shirt. "What?! You got a problem with hot stuff Ice Boy?" Said Natsu yelling back. "Boys! You two behave nice!" Erza yelled slamming her fist onto the table. "Yes ma'am." The boys both yelled sitting up strait. I was watching the boys and eating my meal when Lucy leaned over to me.

"So, what's going on with you and Gejeel?" Said Lucy with a large grin. "N-Nothing!" I said quickly. I could feel myself blushing a bit. Why the heck am I blushing? Oh, god why? I turned my head away from Lucy and she just moved to look at me. "C'mon. Tell Lu-lu the truth." Said Lucy in a teasing voise. "I don't!" I said facing Lucy. "Don't what?" Said Gajeel behind me. "Gajeel! 'I don't' nothing." He just moved his head telling me it was time to go. He picked up my tray and threw it in the trash. We went up the stairs which was ALWAYS hard due to the ingury. At times like this I wished the school had an elavator. I was walking up the stairs and Gajeel was ahead of me a bit. I then brough my crutch up the stairs and I didn't put it up just right. I tripped backwards. "Ahh!" I yelled as I was falling. I then hit the ground hard and pain swelled up all around my body. "Levy!" yelled Gajeel as he ran down the steps. "Are you okay?" He said trying to help me up. "Ye-Aaaaaah!" I tried to say 'yes' but then I just screamed in pain. I could feel tears running down my cheaks. I did my best to blink them away but they just fell. All of a sudden I was picked up by Gajeel. He held me bridal style and started jogging down the halls twards the nurse's office.

I saw A LOT of people staring and I heard some whispers aswell. 'Are those two a couple? What's wrong with that girl? What the he** is going on?' I felt a bit emarassed that he was carrying me like this but I don't really care that much because I'm going theough a wide variety of pain. At least I stopped crying, that's good. Gajeel started to slow down and when I looked I could tell that we where at the nurse's office. He walked right in and set me down on one of the chairs and went up to the desk. A couple people were here and all I got where stares and looks of sympothy. I guess my face told how much pain I'm going through.

Gajeel came back from the desk and sat down next to me. Then after a few minutes we where greeted by the nurse. She was always really nice and she always put smiles of faces of those who needed it. "Um... Levy?" I tried to get up a little before Gajeel helped me out. He put one hand around my waist and the other held my arm to keep me steady. We walked into the office and I saw the nurse gesture me to sit down. She looked at all my bandages and all my ingures. After about twenty minutes she began to speak. "Now, try not to put to much pressure on your leg. Also, try and have one of your fellow peers help you with going up and down the steps. I can give you some pain meds and a shot but that's all I can do at the moment." She spoke while writing things down onto her clipboard. "Thank you." I said smiling. She just smiled back and went to go get the meds and the syringe. "Gajeel?" I said. He turned his head twards me. "What?" He asked.

"Thank you, for helping me."

"I feel like youv'e thanked me too much recently."

I laughed a little and the nurse came back. She gave the meds and I quickly swallowed them and she gave me the shot in my upper theigh. I then thanked her. When I was about to leave I noticed that my crutches where still on the stairs. "Uh... my crutches are still on the stairs." I said. "I'll go get them." Said Gajeel leaving the room.

Gajeel's POV:

I walked down the hallway to get Shrimp's crutches. On my way I saw Salamander. My nickname for Natsu. "Hey Gajeel!" He said with that stupid grin again. "What's up?" He asked. "Just getting Shrimp's crutches. That's all."

"What? Why?" He asked looking really confused. I explained to him what happened and he just elbowed me twice in the gut. I quickly slapped it away and he just kept on grinning. "What? What the he** is your problem?" I yelled throwing my hands into the air. "Sounds like you like her." He said streaching out the 'like.' "I do not!" I said turning my head away. I could feel myself... blushing? Why the he** am I blushing? Before the conversation got to far I left to go get the Shrimp's crutches.

Levy's POV:

I sat quietly in the nurse's office waiting for Gajeel to return with my crutches. When he walked in my crutches looked really small compared to him. Well, he is six foot and I'm only four five. I gave him a smile and he brought my crutches over to me.

After two more months my crutches where gone and I was walking fine. I kinda miss Gajeel walking me to all my classes. We never talked but I still enjoyed his company. He was the one to vollenteer to help me. I was in my dorm room and I was reading a new book. Erza walked into the room and sat at the foot of my bed. "Levy," she began. "I was wondering if you where going to Lucy's party." I set my book down and sat up a bit on my bed. "Lu-lu is throwing a party?" I asked confused.

"Ya, you didn't know?"

"No."

"Well, it's a free invite so I'll tell you when it is."

"Umm... okay."

"Tomarrow at eight."

"Okay, where is it?"

"She sweet talked some teachers so theyr'e all going to a fancy dinner while we have the party in the gym!"

"WHAT!?" I yelled. I hadn't realized that I have yelled so loud until I turned my head to notice Canna peaking out the bathroom door staring at me. I nodded at Erza and we continued the conversation. Erza is going with Jellal, Natsu is going with Lucy and Juvia kept saying how she never knew how to ask her 'darling Gray.' Canna just kept on suggesting I go with Gajeel. I blushed every time and I never wanted to. I thought about asking him, but Iv'e never asked anybody to anything before. I wouldn't know how to do it. When I got fed up with the noise I left my dorm to find Gajeel leaning on the wall next to the door. "Gajeel?!" I said in wonder. "Hi Shrimp."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Um... are you going to Lucy's party?"

"Yea. I think I can go. Erza litterally just told me."

"Oh... well, I was... um..."

"What is it? Just tell me.

"Want to go to the party with me?"

I was shocked. Especially since I was about to ask him. I could feel my ears and face burn. I then gave him a little smile.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Gajeel's eyes then lit up with shock. He then turned his head away and blushed. At least I think he was. I'm happy that Gajeel asked me so I wouldn't have to do it myself. Maybe, I like him. Wait! I have to know him a little better first.

 **THE NEXT DAY AT 7:55**

I was wearing a pair of jean shorts (not the REALLY short ones that Lucy wears) and a plain white t-shirt. She wore a blsck headband instead of her orange one because it wouldn't match my outfit. I shove my phone in my pocket and after a couple seconds I hear it vibrate.

 _'I'm outside your door_

 _-G'_

Wait a minute is this Gajeel? I walk out to find that it IS Gajeel. "I just got your text." I said smililing at him. "Maybe because I just sent it." Gajeel said in a teasing way. I laughed a little and we where on our way to the gym. I wanted to talk to him. I just didn't know what to say. "Do you think Canna will be there?" Gajeel asked. "She left a couple minutes ago to go to the party. So, yes. She's going. Why?"

"That means there is gonna be alchol."

"Ya, and I'm not drinking any."

"I might have a couple drinks. I just won't get drunk."

I giggled a bit at his comment and I then saw that we where at the gym.

We walked inside and I saw too much.


	4. Chapter 4 The Party

**Hey guys. Thanks for following me and liking my story. For the past couple days that I haven't been on, Iv'e been writing non-stop. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is a little short. Sorry.**

Chapter Four The Party

 **Levy's POV:**

"Wow." I said in shock. I looked down at my watch and it was now just turning to eight. Over half of the school is already here running and dancing around the gym like...like _crazy_ people. I turned my head and saw Canna chugging down a bottle of most likely beer. Now that I look closer I see a couple bottles on the floor next to her and a box filled with money. No surprrise, she must be selling alchol. Next to her is a table of non-alcholic stuff like water, juice, punch and lemonade. I then turned my head and looked up at Gajeel. He looks as happy as can be with a evil grin spread across his face. Then, the music stopped and I heard somebody speaking. Everbody came up to the stage, as did Gajeel and I. "I.. can't see!" I said frustrated. I looked between people and tried to jump up. I hated beging a Shrimp sometimes, Wait a second! Did I just call myself a Shrimp!? Aww man! I decided to just give up and listen. "Heeeelllooooo." Said a voice. I knew that voice. It was Lucy. The crowd screamed and cheered with joy. I just stood there. _Silent._ "Okay, to kick things off we're gonna start with some kaaaaareeeeeoke!" Yelled Lucy. Kareoke? That sounds **really** fun. I wonder who will be singing?

"Okay. All of the singers already singned up. So, let's start with the first person. "Levy McGaaaaarden!" **WHAT?!** I didn't sign up! What the heck is going on? I can't sing! "Didn't know you could sing Shrimp." Said Gajeel comming down to my level. "One, I can't sing and two, I _never_ signed up! I don't know what the heck she's talking about!" I said. "Levy? Where are you?" Said Lucy. I decided to go off and walk away. Just as I started to walk off I felt a pair of strong hands on my waist. They then lifted my up and I knew who they belonged to. "Gajeel! Put me down!" I said kicking and strugging. He just walked up to the stage, set me down, smiled and left to go back to his spot. "Lucy!" I said with anger. "You know for a fact that I hate these kinds of things!" I said crossing my arms. " _Well,_ to late know." She said with a smile. I sighed at the relalization that I _had_ to sing. She handed me the mic and leaned in to my ear. "So, whatcha gonna sing?" I thought for a moment before answering. "My favorite song." I told her. She gave me a smile and went to the DJ. "I-I'm gonna sing a Thousand Years." I said. The crowd went to a low roar and then everybody went to their boy/girl friends to slow dance with them. I turned myu head and Lucy gave me a thumbs up. Then the song started and I began to sing.

 **Levy Singing:**

Heart, beats, fast

colors and promises

how to be brave,

how can I love, when I'm afraid

to fall? Watching you

stand alone

every breath

every hour has come to this.

One step closer...

 **Gajeel's POV:**

I was standing in the back leaning against the wall watching Levy sing. Man, Shrimp mustv'e been lying to me when she told me she couldn't sing. The only problem is that she's singing one of those stupid love songs. Tch. Those are so dumb. Why do those things even exist? "Gajeel? What are you doing here?" I turned my head and saw Juvia, my best friend. "Hey, Rainwoman." I said. "Hello Gajeel." She replied with a smile. "I never thought I would see you here." She said. "Well, I might've asked somebody to come with me." I said gesturing twords Levy. "Oh Gajeel! You asked her! I'm so happy for you." I smiled at her comment a bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I asked my beloved Gray to the party but he never showed. He mustv'e been busy."

Well, I don't blame him. She is kind of a stalker at times. I mean I heard from one of her roomates that she has a poster of him on her wall. _I_ for one would be pretty creeped out.

"I'm going to go get something to drink Would you like some Gajeel?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Juvia left and I noticed that the song ended. Everybody cheered and I did aswell. She did do a pretty good job. Levy left the stage and went over to talk to Bunny-girl. Then a man/woman walked over to them. Who the he** is that? He/She was wearing a hood so I couldn't see their face. "Too many people here to pick up their scent." Then, Levy and Lucy's faces changed from happy to scared _really_ fast. I left my spot on the wall and started to go through the crowd to them. The hooded person punched Lucy and then kicked her in the shin. Lucy went right to the floor. Levy tried to throw and punch at them but they quiclkly dodged it and gave her an uppercut. **THAT** made me mad. I was running twords them as fast as I could through this dumb crowd. Then, I saw lightning on the figures hand. It was Laxus. Da** it Levy looks scared. Laxus took Lucy and slammed her against the ground. He then went over to Levy and threw he against a nearby wall. As soon as I got there, Laxus dissapeared. "Da** it! He got away."

Salamander went over to Lucy to help her up and I went over to Levy to help her up. "You okay Shrimp?" I asked. "Yea. I'm fine." She said. Levy quickly rose to her feet and I saw Titana in her armor walk over to all of us. "You to, come with me." She said pointing to Lucy and Levy. They left and the party continued. The loud music came back on and everbody started to get drunk and dance. But, my curiosity got the best of me and I followed Levy's, Lucy's and Erza's scent to where they where. I need to know why Laxus did that to Levy.

 **Ooh! What's gonna happen next? I didn't put all of the lyrics for the song because of the story line and I** ** _really_** **don't think you want to read lyrics to a song. You want to read a story. Please give me feedback, tips, complaints and things that will make the story better. Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5 Evesdropper

Chapter Five Evesdropper

 **Lucy's POV:**

We fallowed Erza down the hall to her dorm room. I already know what the conversation is going to be about so there is no point in asking Erza. Levy and I sat down at the table and Erza stayed standing. She rammed her fist on the table and then looked at us. "Tell me," She started. "Everything that happened." Levy and I looked at each other. I then nodded and we began to tell the tale.

 **FLASHBACK**

"C'mon Levy! We don't have all day." I said as Levy was looking at the books figuring out which one to buy. "Give me a minute Lu. It's just... um... which one would you pick?" She asked holding the books in front of me. One was called " _The Finisher_ " by David Baldacci. It was about a town called Wormwood and a lot of other things. It looked pretty good. **(BTW, these are books that I've read and they're both REALLY good.)** The other was about a girl who ran away because her father died. That one's called, " _A Murder for her Majesty_ " "Um... I'd personally go with the onw by David Baldacci. Looks more interesting." I said pointing to that book. "Okay, I'll get that one." Said Levy putting the other book back. We paid for our books and then went on our way to a nearby cafe. Then we saw Laxus walking down the sidewalk. "Hey Laxus. What's up?" Asked Levy with a smile. "Nothing much. Actually I was looking for you two girls." He said. "Really? What for?" I asked a bit confused. He leaned in a bit and cupped his hand on the side of his mouth. "You two ladies are smart. Right? I need you two to hack into the school's system." Levy and I both looked at each other in shock before reponding. "No way. We could get into some serious trouble." Levy said shaking her head. "Look, do it for me and I'll pay you sixty bucks. Each." We shook our heads again. "Laxus, get it through your thick skull that we're not doing that for you." I said getting in his face. He grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "You better do it for me or you're gonna get hurt."

"Let her go!" Yelled Levy.

"No. Whatcha gonna do about it short stuff?" Said Laxus patting her head.

"Solid Script, Fire!" The attack hit Laxus and he let me go with a couple grunts.

"Fine, I'll get somebody else to do it."

Laxus then began to walk away cursing under his breath.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Erza just crossed her arms and thougth for a while. "I wonder what he wanted to access?" She asked herself. Then she turned to face Levy and I. "I will go tell Pricible Marorov about this at once." Said Erza. Then she left the room. There was a little bit of silence before Levy broke it. "Lucy? Why didn't you tell me you where throwing a party?"

"Well, I never had time. You and I are in almost no classes together, I can _never_ find you and I can't find my phone." I said. She nodded in return. Man, I feel terrible lying to her, but I can't tell her the truth. Not yet. Then Levy got the look on her face like she just remembered something. "What is it Levy?" I asked. "Oh, I just have to tell Gajeel that I'm done with the party."

"Why do you have to tell Gajeel?"

Levy's face got real red real fast.

"Um... uh... he sort a-asked me t-to your party."

"OMG!" I yelled hugging her.

"What are you overeacting?"

"Because, he _likes_ you."

"LUCY! He does not!" She said getting up.

"I think you two would make an amzing couple."

"Bye. Lucy." She said waving goodbye. I waved back and then Levy left the room.

 **Levy's POV:**

I can't believe Lucy said that. You know what? I actually can. I walked down the halls back to the gym. I then turned the corner and saw Gajeel. "Oh, Gajeel I w-" I said before he cut me off. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said. "Not tell you what?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Laxus wanted you to hack the school's website?"

"Beca- Wait? Where you evesdropping on us?"

He stayed silent and I moved closer. "Gajeel!? Where you evesdropping on us?"

He let out a deep sigh and then looked at me right in the eye. "Yes."

"Why? You couldv'e just asked me when I was done talking with Erza."

"Well, I knew for a fact that you wouldn't tell me!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you never told me about it before."

"I though it was just going to blow over!"

\"I though you where smart Levy. _Nothing_ blows over with Laxus!"

I had nothing to say to that. He just basically called me stupid. I ran away to my dorm. Lucy wasn't there. She must've went back to her dorm or most likely the party. I just plopped down on my bed and cried. Stupid Gajeel. Stupid Levy! I hate myself. I hate him. I eventually stopped crying and went to sleep.

 **PLEASE tell me what you think. Also, if you know a good website to watch Fairy Tail (mainly episode 288 and the rest) please tell me. I'm looking over the entire internet and nothing. I don't care if it's dubbed or subbed. Please review, tell me my flaws and what I need to do to make it better. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 Forgive and Forget

Chapter Five Forgive and Forget

 **Levy's POV:**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I then stretched out my arms and yawned. I took my phone out of my shorts poket (since I went to bed in the same clothes) and checked the time. It was 10:43. Man! I really slept in today. It was Sunday November 12. I got out of bed and ate breakfest. Erza wasn't here, Canna was passed out on the couch and Juvia was still asleep. I pulled on a dark blue t-shirt and some light brown shorts. I really need to apologize to Gajeel. I really was stupid. I overeacted and I yelled at him for very little reason. I left the dorm to go look for Gajeel. He wasn't in any classrooms, the battle arena the training area or his dorm. I've texted him and called him at least ten times. Then I went to the park. The sun was high in the sky and the grass was looking a bit yellow-ish due to the weather. The tress where red, orange and yellow with several of it's leaves scattered across the ground. I jogged around the entire park and there was still no Gajeel. I pulled out my phone and dialed Natsu's number. I was going to ask him.

I tapped the call button and it only rang for a second before he picked up the phone. "Hello?" Asked Natsu with his mouth _clearly_ full. "Hey Natsu. It's Levy." I said. "Oh, hi Levy what's up?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for Gajeel. Do you know where he is?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the band room."

"Alright, thanks Natsu."

"No problem. See ya."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and let out a sigh of releif. I'm **so** happy he didn't ask why I needed to see Gajeel. I just wasn't in the mood to talk about it. I got up from the bench and trudged threw the park leaves to make my way to the band room.

I was at the door to enter the band room. Through the little window I saw Gajeel messing around on the school's guitar. I opened it a bit and walked in. "Stupid, stupid Gajeel." He said shaking his head. "You're not stupid." I said. He turned around and then quickly looked back to his guitar. "Gajeel. I'm sorry for overeating and beging stupid." I said. I started to feel tears but I tried to blink them away. I _hated_ crying in front of people. Especially since it made me look weak. "I should've just told you about the Laxus thing." I said. I then began to walk away until I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head and it was Gajeel's hand. "You don't have to be sorry. I was the creept evesdropper." He said. I couldn't believe that Gajeel was _actually_ apologizing. I then nodded and he turned me around and wrapped his arms around me. This made me feel safe and warm. I then hugged him back. He could be mean but at times like this he was really sweet. "I forgive you." I paused a bit. "You big lug." I said. That was a little payback for calling me a Shrimp all the time. We stayed like this for a while until I he let go. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Big lug huh? Well, how 'bout I start calling you Small Fry?" He said with a little laugh at the end.

Gajeel and I hung out for a while before we got hungry and went to eat lunch. He was going to get some food with his cat, Pantherlily and I was just going to go back to my dorm to cook some stuff up.

When I reached my dorm Juvia was awake and eating some soup. I cooked up some meatballs and ploped down next to her.

 **Gajeel's POV:**

Finally! I got to apologize to Shrimp. I was in that band room all night since I couldn't go to sleep. Now I could just take a da** nap. I opened the door to my dorm and I saw Natsu and Gray going at it again while Jellal was trying to break up the fight. I really didn't want to deal with this crap right now. And ya, I lied to Shrimp about going to lunch with Lily. I just needed to sleep and I know she'd say something like, 'What! Gajeel! You need to eat!' That would've been anoying. When I closed the door. I just did a face plant onto my bed and closed my eyes. "DUMB PYRO!" yelled Gray. "LIKE YOU'RE ANY SMARTER ICE-BOY!" yelled Natsu. Are you freaking kidding me. "SHUT UP! ALL I WANT IS SOME SLEEP!" I yelled. All three boys looked at me. "What?" I asked. Then I was filled with several 'Where were you!?' 'Why didn't you come back?' 'Where you drunk?' 'What where you doing?' Like I said, all I want is sleep. And by the looks of it, I'm not getting a wink.


	7. Chapter 7 Marching Band

Chapter Seven Marching Band

 **Levy's POV:**

I sat in my normal seat for math class. Lucy was next to me and Gajeel sat in the very back. I'm really happy I fixed things with him. I was a little worried that we'd just stop beging friends and just be strangers twords each other. I was pulled from my thoughts when the bell rang for class to start. The teacher walked into the room and he started to explain how to find the percent of error in somebody's calculation. I took notes in my notebook until class was over.

I grabbed my melaphone (marching french horn) out of my band locker and went out to the practice feild for marching band class. Even though this school was for magic there was still a band class. I love music, my melaphone and my french horn. I stood near the front of the feild so that I could play my solo. I had to audition for it and I got it. That was a great day. "An attent hut." yelled the drum major clapping. "HUT!" We all yelled with our instruments in rest position. "All horns up!" yelled the drum major. "UP!" We all yelled. This is what we do before we play. The drum major calls us to attention and then we play. "One two ready play." said the drum maor conducting us. We started to play our first song, Blank Space by Taylor Swift. The band class went on for a while and we worked on our marching for Friday's game. It was going to be Fairy Tail vs. Saber Tooth. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Laxus and yes Erza all played football. Lisanna, Mira and Evergreen are all cheerleaders. As you can se, out of all my friends, I'm the only one in band. Gray can't play football because he strips to much and Lucy just watches the game.

When class was over I went off the feild to the band room and put away my melaphone. This Friday was a game and I couldn't wait! As I was about to leave the room I noticed somebody in the doorway. "Gajeel?" I asked walking up to him. "What are you doing here? You're not in band." I asked. He looked down at me and got up off the door frame. "You going to the football game?" He asked. "Ya, I play at the half-time show. Why?" He just shrugged and walked off. Well, that was weird. I wonder why he asked me? I went into the hallway and he was nowhere to be seen. I just contunied on with the day.

 **FRIDAY**

I stood in my marching position to play. I wore a red and white marching band uniform with black marching shoes. My tall band hat made me almost as tall as everybody else but I was still shorter than everyone with high hats. The band teacher Miss Charla gave the band an introductioin and she also told the audience about some programs that Fairy Tail bands helps out on. I was super nervous for my solo, I mean I've been practicing but I still was scared. What if I mess up? What if I get humiliated? I quickly let these thoughts escape my head. The drum major cliimed up to the podium and called us to attention, then we started to play.

 **Gajeel's POV:**

I was sitting on the bench on the sideline with Jellal and Titana. I have to give the band some credit, they do sound good. The marching went all over the place, left, right, back, forward. I was mesmorized by it. Then after a while I found myself staring at Shrimp. Wow, she looks so small compared to everybody else. Well, she is only like, maybe, 4'5. The first song came to an end and the second song started up. The marchers continued to create several designs on the feild with their bodies. Then they all stopped execpt for the drums. A little blunette came to the front and started playing a solo. You could tell right away that she's been practicing. She sounds great! Then when I turn my head I see Jet and Droy balling their eyes out and cheering for their friend. I decide to join them. I mean, what harm can it do? "Whoo!" I yell cupping my hands around my mouth. I swear I saw her smile. But, that didn't mess her up. She just kept on playing. When her solo ended she marched back to her positioin and the band continued to play.

"Gajeel?" Asked Jellal. "Yea?" I said turning my head to look at him. "Do you like Levy?"

"Oh he** no!" I lied.

"Sure~"

"I don't so just drop it!"

"Fine, fine."

Jellal went back to facing forward and I did the same.

 **Levy's POV:**

The last song ended and we all made our way to the sidelines. I put my melaphone away and set my hat down next to it. I felt great about my solo. Especiall since Gajeel was cheering for me. I felt myself blush just thinking about it. I went up the bleachers and sat next to Lucy. "Hey Lucy!" I said plopping down next to her. "Hey Levy. You did amazing out there." She said hugging me.

"Thanks Lucy."

"I also noticed some cheerleaders." She said letting go of me.

"Ya, I still can't believe Jet and Droy where crying."

"I'm talking about a different cheerleader."

I felt myself blush a bit and then I just gave Lucy a small smile. She smiled back and we continued to watch the game.

I don't know much about football so I guess I just have to listen to the announcer. As I watched I saw that Gajeel had the ball. He was running and running to the end zone. Then, somebody from Sabertooth, most likely Sting tried to takel Gajeel but Gajeel ended up taking down Sting. Gajeel kept running with the ball until he made it to the end zone. "Touchdown! Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail just scored a touchdown!" Yelled the anouncer. People from Fairy Tail's side where cheering and yelling. I then had an idea. I climed up onto Lucy's shoulders. "Hey Le-" But her words where stopped by my cheers. "WHOOOOO!" I yelled. I swear I saw him smile at me. I then climed off Lucy's shoulders and she just shook her head and smiled at me.

I was at my small bug and I wore a plain white t-shirt, some sweatpants and tennis shoes. I accidently skipped out on dinner so I was going to stop at a nearby cafe for some food. I unlocked my bug and opened the door. "Levy!" I heard somebody shout. I turned my head and it was Gajeel. "Oh, hi Gajeel." I said. "Hi. I just wanted to say, nice cheering." He said teaseingly. "Well, you had some nice cheering to."

"So, uh where you going?"

"I skipped out on dinner so I was going to stop at a nearby cafe and get something to eat. Care to join?"

"Sure." He said shrugging his shoulders. I went into the driver's seat and Gajeel went to the passenger's. I closed my door and saw a hunched over Gajeel smushed inside my tiny bug. I just stared before chracking up laughing. "It ain't funny!" He yelled. "Y-yes *laugh* it *laugh* is!" I said. I took out my phone and took a picture. This'll be good black mail someday. I then showed it to him and he started to laugh a little. We started to drive and it was quiet until Gajeel spoke up. "So, what happened with the whole Laxus thing."

"He was suspened from school for three weeks and he was suppose to write an apology letter to Lucy and I."

"Did you get the letter yet?"

"No, and honestly I don't care."

We pulled up to the cafe and there was another car parked in the lot. Hmm... I wonder who's here? We walked inside the diner and in the corner booth where the people I didn't want to see. Laxus and the Thunder Legion.


	8. Chapter 8 Late Dinner

**HELLO! YES! I'm finally back from camp! Now, you've all been waiting for this chapter and I have a felling that you're going to love it. Especially the part when Gajeel goes and- WAIT! Oops! I won't spoil it. Just enjoy! Review!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Levy's POV:**

Gosh Darnit! Laxus is here. The _last_ person I wanted to see. Especially right now. I looked up and Gajeel and he was facing farword. "Um... Gajeel?" I asked. He snaped out of whatever he was doing and looked down at me. "Yea?" He asked. "Uh..." I lowerd my voice down to a whisper. "Do you think we should leave?" He thought for a moment before looking back infront of him. "Nope!" He said loudly walking twords a booth. We sat down near a window in the front of the resturant and the Thunder Legion was sitting on the other side at a bar table with stools for chairs. Freed and Bixlow where talking along with Evergreen but every time I looked back my eyes met Laxus'. What was he staring at us for? I really want to leave this place but I don't want Laxus or _any_ of the Thunder Legion to think I'm a wimp. Then Mira came over to our table. "Hi Mira. What are you doing here?" I asked. She smiled at me and showed me her name tag. "I work here. Now, here our your menus and I'll be with you shortly." She handed us the menus and walked off. I pushed the menu off to the side and thought for a moment on what to do to start a conversarion. "So... how long have you been using magic?" I asked. I had **no** idea what to say so I just asked a random quesiton. I already knew what I wanted because I come here every Saturday with Lucy.

Gajeel looked up from his menu and spoke. "Since I was a kid." He said. I nodded in reponce. "Hey?" Asked Gajeel. "Yea?" I said.

"Do you think they have iron chunks?"

"What?!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Do you think they have-"

"I know what you said, but.. WHY?"

"I _eat_ iron remember?"

"Yea. I remember, but I don't think they'll sell you iron."

There was a moment of silence before Mira came back. "What can I get for you two?" She asked taking out here pen and notepad. "Can I get a plate of lasagna and a lemonade." I said handing her my menu. She quickly scribbled it down and turned to Gajeel. "And for you?" She asked. "I'll get a glass of iron scraps and a rack of ribs." He said putting the menu beside him. "You want iron?" Mira asked. She didn't write down a thing. She just stood there. Then, a though struck me. "Solid Script, Iron." I said. A small peice of iron fell infront of Gajeel. He looked satisfied. "Never mind. I'll eat this." He said pointing twords the iron with a grin across his face. Mira just took the menus and walked away. Gajeel began to eat. "Good thing I though of that or Mira would be searching through the trash can." I said with a smile. Gajeel stopped eating and looked at me. He had a mouthful of iron and then nodded. He continued to devour the food for a while before looking over my shoulder. He swallowed the iron in his mouth and walked off to the men's room. What was he looking at? It wasn't long before I relized that Laxus was gone aswell. Are they just ususing the bathroom? Why was Gajeel looking over my shoulder at him? Then, as I was lost in thought, BAM! There was a big sound that came from the men's room. I rushed out of my table and went into the bathroom, I didn't care if I was a girl. Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow did the same.

When I opened the door Laxus was slammed against the wall and Gajeel had ahold of his collar holding him there. I noticed that some of the tiles on the bathroom wall where either cracked or had fallen off. "Unhand Laxus now!" Yelled Freed taking out his sword just incase things got ugly. Laxus and Gajeel looked at everybody and Laxus formed a grin over his face. All of a sudden he shot a lighting bolt at Gajeel in the chest and he slammed against the opposite wall. "GAJEEL!" I yelled rushing over to his side. "Get outta here Levy." Said Gajeel struggling to get up. "No!" I say. "Solid Script, Sheild." I yelled. The sheild landed between Gajeel and I and the Thunder Legion. I held it with my magic power as they tried to break through.

 **Gajeel's POV:**

I can't believe it! The Shrimp is actually holding up against these scumbags. I tried to rise but fell onto one knee. Shrimp needs help. I got up and walked over to Levy. But, as soon as I did I saw Mira. But not the _good_ Mira. I saw her saton soul form. Oh sh*t! We're all screwed. As soon as Laxus saw he just stopped. As did the Thunder Legion. Levy canceled her spell and trembeld in fear. I could tell why she was scared. One, because it was Mira. Two, because we made her _mad._ "GET OUT!" Yelled Mira. We all rushed out but Mira grabbed Levy's and my collars to our shirts. We turned around and found a terrifying scowl meet our eyes. "You two are going to come here this weekend and clean all of this up!" She yelled. We nodded in reponce and walked off to the parking lot. "Well... that was... uh... nice." I said sarcasitcly. Shrimp laughed a little and we walked over to her car. I went in the passanger seat and bent over to try and fit inside.

I arrived at my dorm and walked inside. Jellal was at the table, Gray was asleep in his bed and Natsu was passed out on the couch. "Where have you been?" Asked Jellal standing up from his seat. "Well, _mom_ I was out with a friend."

"What friend?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Levy." I mumbled.

"What? _Sorry, I didn't hear you._ "

"I was with Levy." I said throwing my arms into the air.

"Thank you." Jellal said. He then went off into the shower. I plopped down into the loveseat next to the couch.

"So," Said a voice. I turned my head and it was Salamander. "You where with Levy?"

"Okay, first off, how the he** can you wake up to a simple conversation but not a fu**ing alarm clock?!"

A big stupid grin spread across his face and he gave out a small chuckle while scratching the back of is head. How did I get stuck with these morons?


	9. Chapter 9 Tornament

**Chapter 9 Tournament**

 **Levy's POV:**

I sat in my regular seat for my class. The first semester went by _really_ fast. Every semester we get our schedules change. I have a couple classes with Lucy and one of them is battle class. I sat next to her while she was fixing her make-up in a hand mirror. Gajeel sat in the way back and next to him was Natsu. I couldn't quite tell what they were saying, but by their faces I knew they were arguing about _something_ stupid. I pulled out a book and began to read. It's called "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." As I think about it more and more, Hogwarts is kinda like Fairy Tail University. Just as I was pondering my thoughts Gildarts entered the room and I set my book down under my desk.

"Hello brats!" He said is a teasing way. He held a big poster but the blank side was facing all of the class. "Today," Gildarts started. "You will be putting all of your skills to the test. Some may fail and some may triumph in victory!" He turned the poster around and set it on a canvas. In big bold letters at the top it read, "TORNAMENT" Oh man! What if I have to fight Laxus and Erza. Or even Mira? The thought of it made me cringe in my seat. I looked closer and I was able to see the entire board. Let me see... I scanned the board to find my opponent. Once I saw who it was I was shocked. I had to fight Lucy! I looked at her and she was sweating and looked almost as shocked as I was. Well, I don't know how shocked I look but I bet I looked _really_ shocked.

Gildarts looked at the board and then put his hand to his chin like he was thinking. "Let's see." He said with a stern look. "Let's have Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden fight first." Gildarts' mood suddenly changed as he said those words. Lucy got up slowly and I followed. She moved to the left side of the ring as I moved to the right. I wasn't going to lose! People need to stop thinking that I'm a weakling! Gildarts raised a flag up in the air and began to speak. "Fighters ready? Three… two… one… FIGHT!" Lucy instantly pulled out one of her keys. "Open, gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" Scorpio suddenly appeared and asked what to do. Lucy pointed at me and he began to fire. He shot several rounds. Most of them I was able to dodge or get away from. But one cut my headband right off along with some of my hair.

"Solid Script, Shield! Solid Script, Stone!" I yelled. The shield landed in front of me and the stone landed on Scorpio. He quickly vanished a while after. I let the shield down and I already had a plan in my head to win. I came running at Lucy and she summoned another spirit. "Open, gate of the ram, Aries!" Aries came into view and she was begging her regular shy and anti-social self. I couldn't quite hear what spell she yelled but all of a sudden a big pink cloud came into view. I went around it and snuck up on Lucy with a kick in the shin. She fell to the floor and Aries disappeared. I grabbed her keys of her belt and threw them out of the arena. Her and I both knew that _I_ had won. I was sweating and Lucy was holding her shin in pain. "Lucy?" I asked. Just as she looked up at me I heard Gildarts clapping. He went over to the poster and drew a line through Lucy's name and then wrote mine in the next spot.

"Well done Levy. You used your opponent's greatest weakness to your advantage." Said Gildarts walking over to the arena. "Now, you two ladies head on out of the arena and go back to your seats." I nodded and looked down at Lucy. I extended my hand and she took it with a smile on her face. I helped her up and we made our way back to our seats as instructed. I took another look at the poster to see who would be fighting next. Gajeel and Bixlow. That will be interesting to see. WAIT! If Gajeel wins, I'll have to fight him, _again._ And if Bixlow wins, I'll have to fight, him. I kinda hope that Gajeel wins because I know his weakness.

 **Gajeel's POV:**

I already knew I was going to win this fight. I bet money on it with Salamander. He's fighting Freed and I get to fight the other scumbag from the Thunder Legion. Gildarts called out my name and Bixlow's name. Sometimes I even wonder if that's his _real_ name.I stepped into the arena on the right and Bixlow took the left. Gildarts did the same thing for the last fight. "FIGHT!" He yelled swinging the flag like a da** crazy person. "Let's go babies!" yelled Bixlow with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, _as usual._ I dodged all the weird dolls and Bixlow looked surprised. "Iron Dragon, Roar!" I yelled. The attack hit Bixlow and ripped off parts of his mask. Oh ya, I can't let him hypnotize me.

Bixlow came charging back riding on his dolls. He pointed to the one on the end and it left the group and rammed right into my gut. "Da** it!" I yelled in frustration. "Iron Dragon, Iron Fist!" I yelled. My iron hand hit Bixlow right in the face. "Iron Dragon, Sword!" I yelled even louder. I hit him in the gut and he fell to the ground. I waited for a while and Bixlow never stood up. "Well, Gajeel," started Gildarts. "You've won."


	10. Chapter 10 The Unfair Fight

**Chapter 10 The "Unfair" Fight**

 **Levy's POV:**

The rest of the day went by really slow because of one thing. I have to fight Gajeel _again!_ I think I'm gonna die! "Okay, Levy calm down." I whispered to myself as I walked down the hall. I closed my eyes and took a couple breaths before opening them again. I need to calm down and relax. I continued to walk down the halls to my dorm room. There leaning against the doorframe was no other than Gajeel Redfox. "Sup Shrimp?" He said getting off the door frame. "Hello Gajeel." I said. "I have an idea." He said in a teasing way. "What's your idea." I asked. "Let's make a bet. If I win the fight I get what I want but if you win the fight, you get what you want. Deal?" **(I know this is a lot like the grand magic games but I NEEDED to do it!)** "Okay, deal." I said shaking his hand. I thought for a while before deciding what I wanted. Um… he could sing infront of everybody, well since everyone hates his music. He could wear something embarrassing. Oh! I got it! "If I win, you have to wear a dress for an entire school day." He looked a little shocked but then his face turned into a smile. "Alright, but if _I_ win, you have to dye your hair black!" He said with a stupid smile.

I was shocked. He wants me to dye my hair black?! What a moron! But I just gave him a smile and shook his hand saying that it is a deal. He nodded and walked off with that smile still on his face. I walked into my dorm and Cana had a bottle of beer in her hand while watching TV. Juvia was writing, most likely to Gray and Erza was reading on the floor with her back propped up against the wall. "Erza?" I asked walking over to her. "Ya Levy?" She said looking up from her book. "I need help fighting Gajeel."

"Levy, I cannot help you while you're in the ring."

"I know. It's just… I need to be prepared."

Erza stood up and changed into her regular armor. She placed one of her hands on my shoulder and looked down at me. "I will help you."

"AHHH! ERZA!" I yelled. Erza had told me to create the word stone in large letters. I did as I was told and then Erza took the "S" and placed it on me. "C'mon Levy! Lift it up!" Erza yelled. This went on for about twenty minutes before Erza took the "S" off of me. Erza had her head down and her arms crossed. I could tell that she was disappointed in me. "We'll have to start small." She said as she summoned two of her swords. She handed one to me and told me about basic combat. We trained until the sun was down and we continued to train everyday that I didn't fight Gajeel. I watched other people's mistakes and I knew how they would fall because of them. I had to win this fight.

The next day I looked at the poster and I saw who won and lost.

 ****

 **Fighter One Fighter Two Winner**

Levy McGarden Lucy Heartfellia Levy McGarden

Gajeel Refox Bixslow Gajeel Redfox

Erza Scarlet Laxus Dreyar Laxus Dreyar

Natsu Dragneel Gray Fullbuster Natsu Dragneel

Mirajane Matt Mirajane

Juvia Lockser Evergreen Juvia Lockser

Jet Droy Jet

Freed Justine Loke Loke

 **Levy McGarden Gajeel Redfox**

 **Laxus Dreyar Natsu Dragneel**

 **Mirajane Juvia Lockser**

 **Jet Loke**

As I looked at the chart I could tell that the bolder letters mean round two. I also could already tell who would win and who would lose. Just like how Mira is going to kill Jet. I feel so bad for him. As I was pondering the chart Gildarts walked into the room and everyone quickly got quiet. "Hello brats." Said Gildarts. "Now, for our first fight of the day we have Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden." I quickly rose from my seat, as did Gajeel. He leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Remember the bet." Then he went off to the right and I went to the left. I was ready for this fight and I _was_ going to win. I walked over to my corner of the ring and Gildarts had his flag. "Fighters ready?" Started Gildarts. "Three… Two… One… FIGHT!" Gildarts waved his flag in the air and the fight began.

Gajeel came charging at me head on. I quickly jumped out of the way. "What'cha running away from Shrimp?" Gajeel asked. I decided not to answer him because it would only make things worse. But one thing kept running through my mind. _Don't let Gajeel get any iron!_ "Iron Dragon, Sword!" Yelled Gajeel. His hand quickly turned into a dark iron sword. It was really long with a curve at the end. It started to come down upon me but I saw it coming. "Solid Script, Barrier!" I yelled. A barrier formed around me and Gajeel's sword rammed into it, cracking it slightly. "Da** it!" Yelled Gajeel in frustration. It was an accomplishment that I cracked his scales. "Solid Script, Fire!" I yelled. The fire came at Gajeel fast but he still dodged it. _Mostly._ Part of his hair was burned off and I saw it fall to the ground. "Iron Dragon, Roar!" Yelled Gajeel. I wasn't fast enough and the attack hit me spot on. "Ahh!" I screamed in pain. When the roar died down I rose to my feet. "I'm not going down as easy as last time." I said with confidence. I remember my first class. It feels like it was so long ago.

 **FLASHBACK**

I was shaking. I saw how he took down all of those other guys but I'm going to make sure I win. And that I can show everybody that I am strong. I got up from my seat and went over to the ring. Gajeel walked next to me and whispered in my ear. "I'll go easy on you Shrimp." He said it sarcastically and then walked over into the area laughing. I got in my ready position and Gildarts signaled us to fight. "Solid Script, Iron!" I yelled. I thought it would drop on him and he would get crushed but instead he smiled and started to eat it. "Iron dragon, Iron Fist!" He yelled and the large metal hand hit my gut and it hurt, REALLY bad. But, I had to keep fighting. "Solid Script, Fire!" I yelled and threw the attack at him. He tried to dodge it but his arm got a little burned. "Iron dragon, ROAR!" He yelled and that attack made me feel pain everywhere. I tried to get up but then fell back to the ground. "Levy!" was the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

That wasn't going to happen again! I _am_ going to win. "Solid Script, Oil!" I yelled. The oil landed where Gajeel was standing and he fell over onto the slippery liquid. "Solid Script, Fire!" I yelled. All of the oil burned up and so did Gajeel. "Agh!" He grunted in pain. He slowly got to his feet and walked out of the fire. "Iron, Shadow Dragon Mode." He said. Gajeel's eyes turned to white and a black aura surrounded him. His skin turned to iron scales and he literally looked like the "bad guy." He smiled a little before raising his hand. "Iron Shadow Dragon Secret Art... Iron Shadow Godsword!" Gajeel yelled. There was nothing that could have saved me. The blast hit me and I flew back against the wall. I had lost. I went through all of that to lose. I fell to the ground and I layed there for a while before standing up. My body had bruises and I could feel my nose bleeding. I looked over to the arena and saw Gajeel fall to the ground. He had run out of magic energy on that last attack. I don't know who won because shortly after, I fell to the ground and passed out.

 **OMG! I really like this chapter. I hope you do to. Please review, criticize and tell me what you think. Let's find out who won and who lost. I can't wait to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11 Winner?

**Chapter 11 Winner?**

 **Gajeel's POV:**

I had to end this fight now. I'm already in Iron, Shadow mode. Earlier Natsu said that that his Lightning, Fire mode is better because I look like a bad guy. We were arguing about it before class started. "Iron, Shadow Dragon… Iron, Shadow, Godsword!" I yelled. The attack smacked into Levy and she rammed out of the arena and to the wall. "Da** it, I went to far." I mumbled. I had used to much magic energy on that last attack. As I fell, I saw Levy rise. _She_ had won the fight.

I woke up in a hospital bed with some pains. The places where I was burned are now covered in white bandages and nobody was in the room except me. Tch. Figures. Nobody would actually _want_ to visit me. I turned my head to look around the room. The room was plain and white. Not much to get excited about. I turned my head to the right and there were three chairs set up against the wall. I then turned my head the other way and there she was. "Shrimp?" I said in confusion. She was lying in the hospital bed next to mine. She looks so tiny compared to the bed she's on. A bandage is under her right eye and that's all I could see because the blanket was pulled up to her neck. I turned my head back so it faced the ceiling. WAIT! I lost the fight. Aww man! I need to wear a dress! The only reason I agreed to that was because I knew I was going to win.

"Gajeel?" Asked a voice. I turned my head and it was the Shrimp. "Oh, hey Small Fry." I said. She just smiled and I gave her a small grin. "So… who won?" She asked. I was surprised. I thought she knew she won. "I don't know." I said. She looked as shocked as I probably do. Then, a nurse entered the room. I recognized her as the nurse that checked up on Levy when she fell down the stairs. "Hello, Miss McGarden and Mr. Redfox. How are we feeling today?" She asked. I sat up and shrugged. Levy struggled a bit to sit up but she did it. I'm still shocked that she stood up after my last attack. "I'm feeling fine. I bet I could return to my classing tomorrow or this evening." She said. The nurse walked over to her and started whispering to her. I had no clue what they were saying but based on Levy's face, she didn't like it.

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

I was now out of the hospital and going to my third hour. I _really_ want to see who won the fight. I walked inside the classroom and it looked a little… empty. Salamander, Ice-Head, and Bunny-Girl are all gone. Chaos isn't going on either. Maybe they're all in the infirmary. No, Lucy lost a fight so she be out of the tournament. I decide not to bug over it and sit down at my seat. When I sat down I looked at the poster to see who won. Umm.. Natsu lost his fight against Laxus, Demon girl won against Juvia, _no shocker_ and Loke won against Jet. That only leaves who won between Shrimp and I. But there was nothing in the winner's column. Maybe they don't know either? I walked up to Gildarts. He was sitting down at his desk doing some paperwork. " ?" Asked Gildarts. "Who won the fight between Shrimp and I?" I said, getting right to the point.

"Who?"

"Levy."

"Oh, yes. We don't know who won. Some students say that you won because Levy was knocked down first and some say she won because you fell after the last attack."

I had to ponder on this for a little while. I went back to my seat and class began. Gildarts began talking about some stupid battle strategy. I took a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote a note on it.

 _Shrimp, who won our fight?_

I tossed it over to her and she picked it up, wrote something down and passed it to me.

 _I don't know._

I looked at this for a while before an idea struck me.

 _I'll wear a skirt if you get black highlights. Then we both kinda get what we want._

I tossed it to her and she scribbled something down.

 _Fine!_

I smiled at this, but I am also a bit terrified that I have to wear a skirt to school. Why didn't I make my end of the deal more embarrassing for her? Ugh!

 **So, how did you like it? I know that, that chapter was short, but I had to get it out of the way. I am also going to be starting another story but it's a High School Story involving all of the ships, (Jerza, NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy/GaLe and whatever you call Laxus and Mira.) Hope you enjoy the next chapter, Punishment.**


	12. Chapter 12 Punishment

**Chapter 12 Punishment**

Levy's POV:

I was at the store with Gajeel. We are going to pick out his skirt for school, and then when school is over he's going to take me to the hair salon so that I can get black highlights. I walked along the halls of the store looking for a good skirt while Gajeel trudged behind me most likely fearful of what horrors I would buy. I went to the section for adult skirts and I found an amazing skirt. I was dark red with small black stripes going from left to right. There was also a cute black belt with a silver buckle to match it. I rushed over to it and held it up to Gajeel. Sweat dripped on his face when he saw it. He was going to be _so_ embarrassed! I had Gajeel try it on in the _biggest_ size and it fit him like a glove. I put an evil grin across my face just thinking about what would happen.

I paid for the skirt and we hopped in my car so I could drop Gajeel off at his place. We were at a stop light when I spoke. "Gajeel?" I asked. "Yea Shrimp?"

"You better keep your end of the deal and I'll keep mine."

"I know, I know. But… WHY A SKIRT!?"

"Because you're going to be embarrassed at school in front of _all_ your friends."

"Ugh!"

"Hehe! Ya know Gajeel, I think you'd look adorable in a skirt."

His face turned a light shade of red and he looked away from me. We drove to the university and I parked behind the boys dorms. Gajeel got out of the vehicle but on his way out he said something. "I bet you'd look adorable with black highlights. Gihi."

That made my face burn. Ugh! Why am I blushing? Do I like Gajeel? Wait! I think I _do._ I went up to the girls dorms and walked inside. Erza was sleeping, Juvia was cooking and Canna wasn't here, I took a book out of my shelf and plopped down on my bed to read.

 **Gajeel's POV:**

I had the skirt in my hand as I walked to my dorm. I didn't try to hide it because I knew that _everybody_ would see it tomorrow. This is going to be the worst day of my life. I stepped inside my dorm nonchalantly and sat down on my bed looking at the skirt. I wonder what it would look like on Shrimp? Just as I was thinking Natsu and Gray came into the room. "Nice skirt Gajeel." Said Natsu stretching out the words. "Oh, shut up Flame Head!" I yelled. Jellal, who was sleeping woke up and looked around. Then his eyes locked on the skirt. "Wha…" Was all that came out of Jellal's mouth before he went to the bathroom. "Why do you have a skirt?" Asked Gray. I told everyone the entire story. From when we made the bet to when it went wrong. Jellal heard the whole thing from the bathroom.

"Well, tough luck Gajeel." Said Gray patting my back. "Get your hands off me. I made a bet and now I have to go through with it. And besides, my punishment will last for a day while Shrimp's will last for a couple months." I said, trying to make my punishment seem not so bad, when in reality, I wanted to lock myself in the dorm all day tomorrow. I was gonna go through he**. I just chugged down a can of diet coke and went to sleep in the clothes I was already wearing Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I just threw it off my nightstand and it cracked. I was in too bad of a mood to care. I slipped on a black tank top lined with dark gray, the skirt and a pair of tennis shoes. When Natsu came out of the shower he started busting up laughing. I walked up to him and turned my fist into an iron club before knocking him in the face. He stopped laughing and punched me back with a fist full of fire. We fought for a while before Jellal came in and stopped us. I walked out of my dorm and made my way to my first class.

The halls were filled with "Nice skirt Gajeel!" laughs and other remarks that really pi**ed me off. I walked inside my first class and sat down. People laughed and started. I even got texts and pictures about what I was wearing. This is the worst punishment ever! As soon as classes are over I'm gonna take this skirt off and burn it! No, I'm gonna beat it. Ruin it, punch it, bite it, kick it, and _then_ burn it. "How's the skirt working out for ya?" Asked a familiar voice. I know that smell and that voice all too well. "Shrimp, I'm gonna get you for this someday. The black highlights aren't that embarrassing." I said. She smiled, but something smells off about her. "Is something bothering you?" I asked. She just shook her head. I know she's lying. I'll get the truth out. One way or another. "Oh, class is about to start. I gotta make my way to science." Said Levy looking at the clock. "Okay, see ya later Small Fry." I said. I saw a pinch of red in her cheeks. She's so weird. The teacher walked into the room and during the entire lesson he gave me glances at me and the skirt. This has got to be the worst day of my life.

The day went by REALLY slow with scumbags making some remarks they're gonna regret in the future. I walked out to my black truck where Small Fry should be waiting since her last hour is really close to the parking lot. I was a little late because I changed my skirt into some ripped jeans. "You're late." she said crossing her arms. She had an appointment scheduled for 4:55 and right now it's 4:36. "Well, make it in time." I said. She climbed into the passenger seat and I climbed into the driver's seat. Then we were off. Then a thought struck me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. Just keep your focus on the road." She said.

"Did you forget that I can smell."

"You don't need to worry about it."

"I kinda do."

"Ugh. Fine. You're so stubborn... Okay, so do you remember the party that Lucy threw a while ago?"

"Yea, what about it."

"Lucy never sent me a text or anything about it and then I go and she says that she was just busy and couldn't text me."

"So?"

"She lied."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I smelled tears threatening to fall down Levy's cheeks.

"So never even wanted me to come."

"Why?"

"Because she said that all I'd do is read and not even do anything so, why invite me at all."

Now, tears were falling down her cheeks. Awe man! What the he** do I do? Agh! This is so hard!

"Ya, know what?" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"If Bunny girl didn't want the real Levy to come, then she should have never had the party. You're awesome Levy and anybody that doesn't think so must be blind and deaf. Anybody would be lucky to be your friend." I said not realizing what was coming out of my mouth.

"You really mean that?"

"Yea. Every word."

"Thank you." She smiled. I smiled back and I could feel my face burn. Oh god? Why now? Why the he** am I blushing? This sucks.

We arrived at the hair place and the lady at the register welcomed us. "Name?" She asked. "Levy McGarden."

"I see, right this way."

I followed because I wanted to see. I sat down in a chair next to Levy and I smiled an evil grin at her. "This is gonna look terrible." She said. "Gihi. Well, you do have to keep your end of the deal."

"Yea. I know, I know."

The lady came back with some materials and started on Levy's hair. It eventually became boring and I fell asleep in the chair.

 **Levy's POV:**

Gajeel was asleep and my highlights were done. I have to admit that I looked pretty good. The ends are all black and then streaks of black are in random spots in my hair. I shook Gajeel and he moaned. "Gajeel!" I yelled. He instantly woke up and fell off the chair. "Who? What?" He said. "I'm done, and you fell asleep." I said. He stood up and looked at my hair. "It suits you Shrimp." He said. "Now, let's get back to the university." I said. We walked to Gajeel's truck and we started to drive.

"Gajeel." I said. He was really focused on the road so I had to say his name a couple more times before he _finally_ answered. "Oh, yea, sorry. What is it?" He said.

"Well, I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Well I had a lot of fun today and you made me feel better after my fight with Lucy."

"N-No problem Shrimp."

The rest of the drive was silent until Gajeel went up to the girl's dorms. "Thanks Gajeel." I said, I unbuckled my seatbelt before stopping. "Is something the matt-" But he couldn't finish speaking because I had kissed him on the lips. He was a little tense before relaxing. Then he kissed me back. I love you Gajeel. I said in my head. I finally admitted it to myself and I'm glad I did. Because I do love him. I broke the kiss and Gajeel's face was as red as a tomato. "I-I really like w-well it's more of… I love you Gajeel." I said. He grabbed my hand in his own and squeezed it. "I love ya to small fry." I smiled and he smiled back. I got out of the car and waved goodbye before heading to my dorm. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. Him and I have been through alot together. From our first fight, to the time I cheered him on when he scored a touchdown. I care for him and I can't imagine my life without him. I also remember the time when he asked me to the party. That would have been so embarrassing if I had asked him. And now, I just kissed him and told him how I felt.

There are still gonna be troubles with Laxus, bets, competitions and just all of Fairy Tail University. I kinda wish that I could stay here forever. Well, I do have a couple more years left, which feels like forever.

 _ **The End**_

 **I hope you liked my story. Please check out my other story, The Lost Book. It's also a Fairy Tail fanfic but it features Jerza, Gruvia, Nalu and of course, Gajevy/GaLe! 3**


	13. UPDATE! PLEASE READ! PLEAAASE!

Okay. It's been around a year or so since I have ever looked at this story. I have currently been writing on Wattpad ( dolanxsmilez) and I have totally forgotten about . I have grown so much over this year as a writer. I also read all of the amazing comments and support from my readers. It just made me smile. I feel kinda bad for leaving without notice but I wanna know if any of you would like me to write more fanfiction here. If you want to follow another fanfiction of mine I have it on Wattpad and it's called "Trust." I am actually very proud of it. Or do you guys think I should put it on here. This is honestly where my fangroup started and where fanfiction started for me. Thank you to all who are reading this now and who have been reading my stories. I honestly cannot thank you enough. And yeah, I will try and fix the spelling errors so that you don't cringe as much. XD. Sorry. But I love you guys!


End file.
